


Kids(边兴R18)

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: *R18*避风港*ABO*有包子





	Kids(边兴R18)

边伯贤和张艺兴决定要去逛大商场给女儿星星买衣服这件事，实际上是早有预谋的。自从小家伙来到家里，要操心的事一下子多了起来，两个新晋爸爸忙的手脚不知往哪里摆，不得已请来自己妈妈帮忙。压力固然是小了，但新的烦恼随之而来——  
两位妈在怎么打扮自己小孙女这件事上很有分歧，分得让边兴两个着实无奈。  
边妈妈沉迷把孙女打扮成小型梦龙，抱着还没有断奶的小家伙和柯基梦龙放在一起，为此未来的连体睡衣买了好几套。张妈妈的风格则是把自己唯一的孙女变成了张艺兴小时候的翻版，第二个张欢欢。  
边伯贤对两位妈的品味感到目瞪狗呆，某天终于受不了地拉着张艺兴：“我们去给星星买衣服吧……”张艺兴郑重地点头：“其实我早就想说了。”  
说走就走的购物，打扮女儿的快乐，边伯贤也终于算是体会到了。张艺兴全程抱着除了睡觉就是傻笑的星星，只需几句简单的点评，就让边·觉得女儿怎么穿都可爱·伯贤恨不得把整个商场的衣服搬回去。  
边伯贤手上很快的大包小包拎了一堆，被张艺兴吐槽：“得了吧，你女儿都还没断奶，你呢？感觉连五六岁的衣服都想给她买回家。哪有这样乱花钱的呀？”  
边伯贤“嘿嘿嘿”地笑，塞回自己的卡，凑到张艺兴脸颊边上偷一个亲亲：“我当初不是说了吗？生个女孩子，我以后天天变着法打扮她，她就是小公主……”  
“你当初还说喜欢男孩。”张艺兴翻一个白眼，看到怀里的女儿悠悠醒转，坐到长椅上轻轻哄着。  
边伯贤有多努力他是知道的，为了学习给女孩儿编头发，特地买了东西来练，后来还嫌假发上手没感觉，就天天梳自己头发，差点没给弄秃了。  
但是，天底下哪里能找到第二个这样让他深爱的Alpha呢？  
“我哪有！天地良心！我当初明明是说，你生男孩我就喜欢男孩，生女孩就宠着女孩。要是以后是个Alpha，我就要教她怎么宠着自己的Omega，绝对不让爱人受一点点委屈；要是Omega，我就什么都不教啦，这么可爱的女儿可要看好了，不能太早被人骗走呢……”  
他说着，把手里的包撂在地上，看着张艺兴哄孩子，眼巴巴地伸手：“让我抱嘛……”  
边伯贤的信息素是冰草莓，清清凉凉的，有一股子淡淡的香，很招小孩喜欢。所以平时星星也不排斥他抱，一样能笑得很开心。  
但这次似乎出了点意外。小家伙前面醒过来时就显得不是很开心，从张艺兴怀里转移阵地以后竟然抽抽鼻子，一点儿也不给面子地哭起来，搞得边伯贤手忙脚乱，不知道哪里惹了小公主不开心。  
“什么啊……”张艺兴接收到他求助的目光，噗嗤一下笑出声，重新把女儿抱回来，结果小家伙还是不买账，肉乎乎的手伸出来抓着他衣服，要往他胸前拱，“是饿了吧……”  
边伯贤环顾一圈，迅速找到商场专门设立的哺乳室，拉着张艺兴过去。  
男性Omega的哺乳期会相对短一点，产乳量也少，好在平常在家里星星不挑食，挑好了牌子也不介意喝奶粉。昨晚上张艺兴准备复职的事情回来晚了，累得倒头就睡，没给星星喂奶。早上和边伯贤一起睡了懒觉，女儿也早就给他们两位勤奋的妈喂饱了，一秒也放不下来地抱在怀里逗弄。  
结合种种原因，边伯贤出门就没带奶粉。  
“摊上个傻爸爸怎么办啊星星……”看着边伯贤用脚带上门，艰难地上了锁，张艺兴着实感觉很无奈。  
女儿不依不饶扒在他胸口，咿呀咿呀地叫着，小手抓着他扣子努力想扯下来。  
“啊星星乖啊不哭了，我们不生傻爸爸的气……”  
傻爸爸用一种哀怨的目光看着他老婆哄着孩子解扣子，最后还被老婆红着耳朵嗔怪地踹了一脚。  
“看什么看，不准看，罚你转过去面壁思过。”  
好吧好吧，不看就不看，反正你张艺兴全身上下早就被我边伯贤看过无数遍了……  
边伯贤乖巧地把手高举过头，转身面壁，斜着眼看到镜子里隐约的白皙颜色，狠狠吞了口口水。  
哺乳期的张艺兴真的让他眼馋得很。  
算起来感觉自己已经挺久没好好和他睡过一次了，上一次还是在小家伙八个月的时候。边伯贤天天被甜牛奶的香气撩着，看得到摸得着就是不能吃，给撩得差点进入Alpha的强制发情期。做完以后又把他心疼得要死，黏在张艺兴旁边小心翼翼就生怕被自己搞出点什么意外来。  
从小家伙出生后，边伯贤就感觉张艺兴没那么爱自己了！  
无数个暧昧的夜晚，他把张艺兴撩到满面潮红，婴儿房里的小祖宗一声喊，Omega立马推开他，鞋都不穿就跑过去。哪怕是结婚纪念日，小祖宗都不让他边伯贤好好过！  
……说多了都是泪。  
上火折寿啊宝贝儿。特别是这种火。  
那咋办呢，自己的女儿，再大罪也得快乐地遭着。  
Omega的信息素随着孩子在胸口的吮吸温柔地扩散开来，甜牛奶，温温热热的，混杂有淡淡的乳腥味。  
什么是幸福的感觉啊。张艺兴悄悄看了一眼背后低着头的Alpha。  
就是你和你心爱的人，有一个孩子，有一个家。  
无论发生什么，总有一个Alpha愿意为他撑起一片天。尽管他不高，也不能够抵挡所有的危险，但他愿意陪在张艺兴身边，成为他疲惫时候的依靠。  
星星安静地趴在他胸口，一时间并不大的哺乳室里只剩下婴孩吮吸咂嘴的声音和身后传来愈发粗重的呼吸声。  
张艺兴从镜子里能看见边伯贤原本举起的手已经放下了，他低垂着眼，似乎并无异常。  
但凭张艺兴对他的熟悉，当然知道他在想什么。视线悄悄向下一瞥，Omega原本因为哺乳的感觉带来的脸红此刻愈演愈烈——他的Alpha硬了。运动裤的裤裆里明显能看到鼓鼓囊囊的，虽然裤子穿得松松垮垮看不出更明晰的轮廓，但已经控制不住外溢的冰草莓信息素撩拨着他的内心。  
说起来好像确实让伯贤憋挺久的了。张艺兴抱着心满意足松开嘴、打了个奶嗝表示想睡觉的星星，手上轻轻抚着小家伙后背，脑子里却已经乱成一团浆糊。要不今晚回去就……？  
信息素随着他的思想转变，开始朝着边伯贤的方向笼罩过去。  
“那个，伯贤……她睡了。你看一下要不要换尿布，我清理一下。”  
他的Alpha闻言转过来，盯着他大敞的领口，不自然地揉揉鼻子，把星星接过来放在一边的小床上换尿布。  
张艺兴开了水龙头打湿纸巾，轻轻擦拭着胸口残留的痕迹，手下绵软的触感让他几个月以来一直很郁闷，练了多年的胸肌好像几个月就彻底消失了，甚至胸口和乳头都……更敏感了……  
冰凉的湿纸巾擦过微微肿胀的乳尖和颜色变浅的乳晕，过电般微小却异样的快感让张艺兴闷哼一声，下意识抬起手臂挡在胸前。  
边伯贤刚给孩子换好了尿布洗了手，听到张艺兴的声音连忙偏头去看。爱人一手压在胸部上，一手正捏着纸巾擦拭，因为哺乳期而变得柔软且微微隆起的胸脯被挤压，有了更明显的曲线。透明的水滴在他白皙的皮肤上，顺着胸肉之间的沟隐没下去。红艳肿胀的乳头和玫红的乳晕如同待人采撷的成熟果实，水盈盈的，分外诱人。  
他们对视了几秒，清甜的草莓味忽然爆发，压倒性地逼近张艺兴，绞得他大脑混沌，膝盖一软，靠在身后的墙上难耐地喘息。  
边伯贤已经凑了过来，带着水珠的湿漉漉的手捧起张艺兴滚烫的脸吻上他张开的唇。  
Omega就连唾液都带着牛奶的甜味儿，让边伯贤忍不住贪婪地卷住他的舌尖吮吸，听到张艺兴求饶的嘤咛才不舍地放开，继续在他口中攻城略地，灵巧地舔舐过每一片温热的地区，戳着两腮的软肉，又转而舔弄着整齐的齿列……  
边伯贤跟张艺兴接吻一向占主导权，凭借高超的吻技把人亲得七荤八素，站都站不稳，乖乖窝在他怀里。  
好不容易等他愿意放过自己的嘴，张艺兴只觉得舌头也要麻了，口中内壁更是变得敏感得可怕。轻轻一扯动就会生出更多唾液，顺着尚未闭合的嘴角流出，最后又被边伯贤的舌尖卷了过去，在两人之间拉出一条坠落的银线。  
“伯贤……”张艺兴的身体不受控制往下滑，紧紧搂住边伯贤的肩膀，“别这样……在外面呢……”  
边伯贤铁了心这次绝不能让到了嘴的小羊再溜走，伸出一条腿挤在张艺兴双腿之间，让他能跨坐在自己腿上。这下张艺兴显得比他矮一截，表露恳求的上目线和他发红的眼角更加叫人小腹起火。“伯贤……”他松开一只手，落下来抓边伯贤的手，“星星还在那边呢……”结果Alpha并不买账，抓住他的手，把手指扣进他指缝之间压在墙上，腰胯往上一顶，整个人就把张艺兴紧紧囚禁在身体和墙壁之间，大腿根还不紧不慢磨蹭着他已经勃起的性器。  
“星星可是天天吃紧了你不放呢，我已经好久没有吃到过哥啦……哥哥总要满足我一下嘛……”  
性器被束缚在牛仔裤里，被边伯贤蹭得十分难受，张艺兴仰起头微微扭动着屁股，却让两人胯下那东西隔着裤子摩擦起来，那种不得章法的磨弄让他久经边伯贤调教的身体难以忍受，后颈的腺体开始发热，情欲上升着剥夺理智。  
边伯贤一把抓住他惹火的腰，手指顺着腰线肆意地抚弄：“艺兴哥也很想我吧……嗯？这里面很安全，只要哥哥不叫得太大声……”  
他看似好意提醒，手指却摸到张艺兴后腰，顺着脊柱的凹陷轻轻松松滑进裤腰里，隔着内裤虚虚地触到他的臀缝。那两团臀肉柔软却弹性十足，指尖按压下去就陷入其中。边伯贤的手指在张艺兴臀缝间缓缓地仿照性器进出的架势抽插，不出多时就感到指尖已经微微濡湿。  
“哥哥，湿了哦……我们把裤子脱下来吧。”  
边伯贤笑眯眯地说着，低下头往张艺兴脸颊上亲了一口，手指并没有想拿出来的意思，反而变本加厉想把整只手伸进去，到他穴口处好好蹂躏一番。  
箭在弦上不得不发，张艺兴知道自己现在这样，已经不可能正常地出这间哺乳室了，干脆一咬牙，整个人重量都坐到边伯贤腿上，一手扶着他肩膀，另一只手探到身下去解开牛仔裤扣子与拉链，褪下裤腰，露出前后都已经濡湿变色的内裤和孕育过生命却依旧平坦精瘦的小腹。  
他站起来，蜜红色的唇像是他甜牛奶的信息素一样甜蜜撩人。拍拍边伯贤的腿示意他让开一点，随即弯下腰勾起小腿，想把裤子脱下，胸口两团软肉随着他的动作晃动，腰肢拉出的弧线让边伯贤的手流连忘返。  
“别动。”边伯贤忽然哑着嗓子，对上张艺兴不解的目光。他挂起纯良的微笑，轻轻拉开张艺兴的手，随后猛地把他的内裤连同牛仔裤一起拉到脚踝处，露出细白笔直的双腿和腿间湿漉的深粉色性器。张艺兴慌乱了一瞬，下意识将手遮在身下想逃开，却被落在脚踝的裤子束缚住了双腿，往前栽倒在边伯贤怀里。  
边伯贤似乎对他的投怀送抱很满意，吻住他的唇叼在齿间细细碾磨。感到那一截可爱的小舌头也探出来，在自己唇上小心翼翼地舔弄着，然后乖巧地勾住他的，似乎是邀请的意思。几年来张艺兴的吻技基本没什么长进，但总是恰到好处地合边伯贤的心意。来自Alpha天生的占有欲让他更喜欢Omega顺从自己的样子。  
两人吻得难舍难分，不断错开、侧头，鼻尖擦过鼻尖，又狠狠吻上去，像是要把其中一方揉进骨肉那般凶狠却又柔情。张艺兴感觉身后许久未被使用的小穴已经源于本能分泌了许多液体便于Alpha的进入，体内升腾的欲望在叫嚣着空虚，想要来自爱人的抚摸、侵占。边伯贤的手仍覆在他两瓣臀肉上大力地搓揉。臀肉已经又滑又腻，挤在指间显得肉感而饱满，早已被留下大片的红痕，宛如熟透的蜜桃一样。手指每每无意间刮蹭到穴口，都带起张艺兴甜腻的呻吟。身后的入口敏感地收缩着，身体内部柔软而淫荡的内壁互相挤压，溢出更多的汁水。他羞红了脸，想大口喘息，想咬紧下唇，却因为被吻着而逃不开，只能闭上眼睛不去看后方在小床上安睡的女儿。  
“啊别、别玩了……”他红着眼睛，无辜的下垂眼里盛满眼泪控诉边伯贤，“伯贤不要嗯……”  
靠。真想颜射啊。  
边伯贤只能在心里想想，听到爱人委屈地发话了，又坏心眼地想欺负他。于是拉住张艺兴的手伸进运动裤裤腰里，隔着内裤握住自己的阴茎撸动，从前段的开口触碰烫人的顶端。单是想象张艺兴这样漂亮得宛如神造的手握住狰狞粗大的阴茎抚慰的样子就叫人血脉贲张，但边伯贤有更大胆的想法。他看着张艺兴双腿流畅的曲线，脚踝隐没在堆叠的裤子里面，将手移到他大腿上来来回回地抚摸，手感细滑得像丝绸一样让人着迷。  
“大不大……嗯？艺兴——想要吗？”他压低了声音，像诱导小孩似的哄他，叫人情迷意乱了，又显露出他的诡计多端来。“哥哥也给我喝奶，我就好好地让你舒服……怎么样？”  
“什、什么……？”张艺兴眨着湿漉漉的眼睛不解地看他，显然是反射弧没有到位，但身体先一步依附上Alpha的肩膀，让他双手往腿上一搂，轻轻松松把人抱到洗手台上坐着。屁股上冰凉的感觉让他轻吟一声，不安地扭动起来。本想双腿环住边伯贤的腰，却因为被束缚而不得其法，一时间显得可怜兮兮的。  
边伯贤只要微微一弯腰，一伸手就拽掉张艺兴的一脚蹬，扯下牛仔裤解放他的双腿，却在他想缠住自己的时候避开了。  
“不是这样哦……哥哥用手稳住自己别掉下去了，然后用脚……帮我脱掉……”  
张艺兴惊愕地瞪着眼睛，在看清边伯贤带着一点威胁的笑意后无奈妥协。他如果想早一点结束这场令人羞耻的情事，就只能对弟弟百依百顺。  
张艺兴的脚也生得十分标致，脚趾尖圆润，指甲修剪得整齐，脚背白嫩，一条条微微凸起的青色血管不是特别明显，足弓弯起的弧度恰到好处。他的脚踝内外侧都有骨骼凸出，比寻常男人显得稍稍纤瘦，也更加衬托出他小腿上流线型、有力且不夸张的肌肉。  
他将双手撑在身后，抬起小腿踩在边伯贤小腹上。脚尖下隔着衣物踩着他块垒分明的腹肌，沿着线条轻轻挠过，又调皮地撩开衣摆。脚底的茧磨在裤腰上方的人鱼线处，顺着线条，踩过边伯贤的胯骨，脚趾勾住了他的裤腰一点点往下扯。  
这样的动作让他双腿朝着边伯贤打开，挺立起来吐出情液的性器和身后肉粉色湿淋淋的穴口被他尽收眼底，不禁羞耻地夹紧了屁股，穴内还有分泌的肠液一线一线流出，染湿了大理石的洗手台。  
身边草莓味的信息素越来越浓郁，侵入张艺兴每一寸皮肤，抽走所有力气，让他翘起的小腿开始颤抖。好不容易扯下运动裤，却实在拿贴身的内裤没办法。他听见边伯贤粗重的喘息，知道他也快要忍不住了，便将脚掌虚踩在边伯贤胯下，不轻不重揉了几下，脚掌心里也黏上了腥膻的液体。“伯贤……来帮帮我嘛……”他忽的抬起目光，那一瞬间勾人得紧，像哪家的妖精偷跑了出来，专门吸男人精气。  
边伯贤发誓他在小腹绷紧的同时真的看到张艺兴眼中狡黠得像狐狸的光芒，看似无意中勾引人的功力可是不得了。他当即扯下自己的内裤，匆忙地只将右脚抽出，随它挂在左脚脚踝上就要去拉张艺兴过来。结果这次被哥哥报复了，双腿往内一勾，挡住他的手，却用足弓攀住他的性器开始上下撸动，脚尖还不时照顾到根部的囊袋。“舒服吗？”他朝后仰起头，颈部线条十分优美，唇角挑起来，似乎学到几分边伯贤的痞气。腿上力气不够，就借着腰上的力气。那一截水蛇似的小腰扭动着轻弹，连着两团乳肉跟着色情地弹动，看得边伯贤口干舌燥，恨不得立刻扑上去把那两团肉拢在手心里揉捏，用牙齿与舌头惩罚他的风骚，直到两颗饱满莹红的乳头敏感地抽动，流出乳白色的奶水顺着乳沟淌下。  
“勾引我是吧？嗯？”边伯贤意味不明地轻笑起来，猛地掰开张艺兴的双腿将身体挤入。揽过张艺兴的腰使他前倾着抬起屁股，两根手指毫无预兆就突然插入早已湿润得不像话的小穴，伴随着淫糜的水声搅动抽插，按压着侧壁软肉，全部没入时很快就找到了熟悉的前列腺的位置。张艺兴爽得面色潮红，眼睛里盛着的眼泪连成珠儿流下来，下巴贴在边伯贤耳尖上方压低了声音叫床，小穴乖巧热情地绞着他手指不放，穴口甚至一开一合地渴望更多的插入。  
边伯贤听着他一声比一声婉转的呻吟，强忍身下滚烫的欲望，一丝不苟地做好了四根手指的开拓。手指抽出时带出长长的粘液，一震就断，落在桌上。穴口更加难耐不舍地微微翕张，镜子里看见随着手指的抽离而外翻的红艳媚肉。  
边伯贤反手拍了一下张艺兴扭动的屁股：“哥明明自己爽起来就不管不顾了，哪里还管的上我们星星呢，是吧。”  
张艺兴被他说得一慌，偏头去看女儿的动静，边伯贤却一把抱起他，龟头对准穴口，带着穴口滴落的液滴狠狠地插入他的身体。  
一下被填满的灭顶快感让张艺兴尖叫出声，紧紧搂着边伯贤的肩颈，指甲留下几道红痕，双腿也紧紧缠在他腰上，伏在他胸口颤抖着。  
就这一下，他前面未经任何抚慰的性器竟然直接喷射出了浓稠的精液，要不是先前边伯贤脱下了衣服，怕是等会儿就走不出去了。  
高潮后的穴道内高热而紧致，媚肉有规律地收缩，像一张又一张小嘴儿贪婪地舔吃他的阴茎，蠕动着完全包裹住他。  
边伯贤也一下爽到不行，憋着一口气咬住嘴唇，怕自己多动两下就射了，青筋暴起的手臂紧搂着张艺兴的腰将他固定在自己性器上。直到想要射精的感觉过去了，他才敢开口，挺腰颠弄着像树袋熊似的扒在自己身上的张艺兴，性器也一顶一顶地进入到最深处，像是要把根部的囊袋也挤入这个温柔乡，在张艺兴小腹上印出明显的轮廓来才罢休。  
“我们艺兴爽不爽？”边伯贤喘着粗气，为了防止张艺兴掉下去而用力提住他的腰往上一带，却让自己的性器狠狠顶在他的前列腺处碾磨。节奏并不快，只是这种一下比一下更深的顶弄带来强烈的快感让张艺兴错觉自己会在高潮时候失禁，像是身体里的内脏也被他深而重的操干搞得错了位，忍不住呜呜咽咽地哭了起来。  
结果边伯贤这个小流氓，见他一边停不下来地嗯嗯啊啊呻吟着一边停不下来地流着眼泪，竟然调笑地说：“哥怎么跟小孩子似的哭啊……是不是还要我哄哄？”说着他抱住张艺兴的腰，像是平常抱着星星晃着手臂哄她一样，让张艺兴在自己粗硬的性器上起起落落，颠簸得像浪里的一叶孤舟。  
空气里的信息素渐渐融合起来，草莓牛奶，甜蜜蜜的，这种时候却又显得色情极了。  
咕啾咕啾的水声伴随阴茎不断撞入身体而愈发响亮，彻底打破了张艺兴最后一道羞耻防线，手指插入边伯贤发间将他的头按向自己胸口，妄图阻止他讲话。边伯贤得逞地嘿嘿一笑，毫不客气地张口含住了张艺兴的乳头，双唇贴在乳晕上摩擦亲吻，牙齿轻轻咬着挺立许久的乳头，感觉到它在口中进一步胀大；舌尖来回舔舐拨弄着敏感的乳尖，寻到乳孔处轻轻压下，搔刮着这颗可怜的果实。他忽然卷住张艺兴的乳尖如同婴孩一样吮吸起来，张艺兴只感觉胸前肿胀，随后似乎有一股热流随着他的吮吸自乳尖溢出。  
他在……喝奶？像个长不大的孩子，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在自己胸前，乳头上传来的感觉那么熟悉。  
“伯贤！嗯…不要……不要吸啊……”他眼神迷乱，却控制不住自己挺起胸脯把乳粒送入边伯贤口中，另一边的乳头也开始瘙痒，渴望有人来爱抚玩弄它，“要、要不行了……”  
“嗯？”边伯贤抬起头，唇角真的溢出一丝丝奶白的液体，随着他吞咽的动作消失了，“哥的奶水很好喝哦，甜甜的，要自己尝一下吗？”  
……才不要呢！臭流氓！  
他从张艺兴的表情里读出他的意思，也不强求，只是勾起嘴角，身下顺着重力更用力地挺进。  
“另一边的奶头痒吗？艺兴哥想不想让我也吸吸它？”  
他征询着张艺兴的意见，得不到回答，干脆也不再玩弄他的乳头，只是更专注地操干张艺兴的后穴，让他一把纤腰跟着自己的动作而迎合。  
后穴的满足更加放大了胸前的空虚，奈何边伯贤一点也不着急，也不说话，张艺兴耳中不知何时只剩下黏腻的水声、肉体碰撞的声音和两人交织的喘息呻吟。“伯贤……”他最终还是一咬牙，在身后刻意放缓了速度的冲撞中开口，“我……哈、哈啊……痒……想要伯贤、伯贤来舔……”  
“怎么痒了？艺兴要我舔哪里？”边伯贤明知故问，就知道逗弄他。  
胸前一侧的乳头淫糜地闪着水光，张艺兴微微侧转身体，将另一侧送到边伯贤眼前，挺起的玫红色乳尖几乎与他的双唇贴在一起。  
边伯贤一扭头躲开了，控制着身下的力度，不至于让张艺兴那么快地到达高潮。“哥要说清楚哦，不然我会以为哥哥下面这张小嘴儿吃我的东西还不够，想要我帮它舔舔、跟它也接个吻呢？”  
张艺兴实在是受不了他这种段位的骚话，也不再在意是不是会掉下去，屁股夹紧了穴内进出的凶器，水蛇一般的腰泄愤报复似的扭动起来，原本扣在他后腰磨蹭着他尾椎的双脚也松开了，胡乱地踢蹬着想逃出他怀里。  
“诶诶诶别——”边伯贤真怕摔着他，立刻小心翼翼将性器撤出，抄着张艺兴的腰让光着脚的他好站稳在自己鞋上，“我错了我错了不逗你了……”  
张艺兴哼了一声，边伯贤讨好地俯身吻住他另一边的乳头温柔地舔弄起来。和先前截然不同的感觉，胸前的胀痛被轻柔地缓解，乳汁汩汩流出，虽然细小却好像连绵不断，边伯贤最后很用力地嘬了一口，在啵的一声轻响中带着唇角的奶白色抬起头来，又去吻张艺兴红肿的唇。  
“……我说的没错吧，是不是甜甜的？”  
张艺兴昏昏沉沉地点了点头，有一点腥，也有点像甜牛奶，还混杂着草莓的果香。  
……嗯？  
边伯贤在爱人反应过来之前就举手投降，用亲吻堵住他的嘴，手上开始脱掉张艺兴仅存的上衣。  
“我想从背后抱哥。”他说，握住张艺兴的脚踝，给他套上一脚蹬，让他转过身去用手撑住洗手台。  
Alpha的阴茎又重新进入与他无比契合的Omega的身体，这一次有了着力点，边伯贤便大开大阖地操干起来，把连成串儿的呻吟从张艺兴口中撞出。  
“啊伯贤——我不行嗯…要射了——”  
“哥哥不可以随便射，会弄脏别人的地方哦……”边伯贤享受着阴茎被裹在高热的甬道内，每每撞开一层嫩肉，就有另一层附上来吸吮着他的龟头，让他的性器控制不住的胀大一圈。伸手在一边的大包小包里随便扯出一条绸带，三下五除二将张艺兴深粉的性器束缚起来，根部打了个蝴蝶结，前段可怜地淌着情液，“这样就好了。”  
他不给张艺兴抗议的机会，胯部更加紧贴张艺兴挺翘的屁股把他紧紧压在洗手台上，空出的双手上移抓住了他垂涎已久的双乳。  
张艺兴“啊”地一下尖叫起来，身体颤抖着，性器弹动两下，却得不到高潮，偏偏身后边伯贤的阴茎还在不断向敏感的生殖腔口进攻。  
Omega哺乳期时生殖腔口不会打开，但此时边伯贤强硬的顶入让张艺兴感觉身体内部那条隐秘的入口都要被他强行顶开一条缝。他不管不顾地哭叫起来，肩膀和肩后凸出的蝴蝶骨颤动得像将要有一双蝶翼破开皮肤生长出来。  
边伯贤硕大的龟头压在狭窄的生殖腔口处摩擦顶弄，以及前列腺处不断被刺激的快感疯狂扩散、上涌，身体像浸在热水里一样又酥又麻，后穴里像有一汪春水似的不断外涌。这种憋屈的感觉让他难受极了，穴肉抽搐起来，红肿的穴口紧紧箍着边伯贤的阴茎，连褶皱都被撑开。  
边伯贤感慨着男性Omega神奇的构造，手下这两团乳肉柔软而弹嫩，恰好够一只手握住揉捏，皮肤之下的脂肪层手感极好，依稀能够辨别其中因为分泌乳汁而微微变硬变肿的乳腺组织。两团白生生的乳肉被自己握在手中，揉汤团儿一样肆意揉弄，又如同两只白兔不安分地蹦跃着。张艺兴已经是叫也叫不出，情欲快感布满潮红的脸，随着边伯贤的前后夹击晃动着身体，口水从控制不住闭合的嘴角流下，眼神涣散，舌尖儿在上下齿列之间诱人地弹动，鼻子一吸一吸的，眼泪顺着泪痕往下淌。他这样子着实让人起了蹂躏的欲望，从镜子里看着他的边伯贤更是呼吸粗重，一只手掐住他的下巴，拇指搓揉他丰满的下唇，食指中指夹住他的舌尖塞回口中，立刻有唾液浸湿了手指，口腔内部是完全不亚于被操得烂熟的小穴那般的高温。他的舌头软软地缠住自己的手指，无意识卷裹着吮吸，酥麻从指尖传到尾椎。边伯贤忽然抽出手指，把唾液都抹在张艺兴脸上两个小酒窝的位置，抱着他的腰，同公狗一般挺胯操他。  
“我给哥解开……然后艺兴哥给我口出来吧？好不好？”  
张艺兴这时候嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟怎么听怎么像同意，边伯贤一伸手解开了绸带，抽了张纸巾将张艺兴断断续续溢出的精液接在手中。太长时间没有射精和前列腺高潮直接导致了张艺兴高潮时间的延长，后穴疯狂地收缩着，夹得边伯贤腰眼发麻，性器在穴内狠狠进到最深处捣弄，直到像是快要成结而愈发饱胀时猛地抽出，带着两人混合的情液飞溅。张艺兴的小穴早被操干得合不拢，这时候更拦不住大股大股的液体流出，滴到地上堆积成了一滩。  
感觉自己像个坏掉的水龙头。这种羞耻的比喻在他混沌的大脑里搅起一片风浪，让他稍稍清醒了些，腿脚发软跪下去的时候不忘向边伯贤投去埋怨的眼神。  
边伯贤将哥哥的身体转过来跪在自己面前，握着性器蹭到他脸颊上，龟头吐出的清液灌满了酒窝儿。  
“哥哥也帮我舔一下。”他低头看着哥哥，呼吸愈发急促起来，放开了手，用手背摩挲着张艺兴额头。张艺兴一偏头，伸手拢住Alpha此刻色情无比的阴茎，乖巧地张开嘴含住顶端，舌尖舔着龟头，艰难地活动着，只是微微收紧了脸颊，似乎都能看到口中性器的形状。柱身随着张艺兴的吞咽不断碾磨过丰润的下唇，肉感的唇嘟嘟的，随着每一次摩擦而被挤压变形，蹭在柱身上让他感觉舒爽至极。  
这样帮他口交比较困难，没有办法都照顾到，他只得将边伯贤的大家伙先吐出来，像舔棒冰似地舔到根部，小口小口地含着舔弄，手还有点使不上力气，抚弄着饱满的囊袋。  
口中的阴茎跳动起来，张艺兴艰难地含着龟头，吊起眼尾去看边伯贤。一双美目的勾人风情让他小腹一紧，按住哥哥的头，哑着声音教他：“用舌头舔，然后吸一下——”  
“就像我给哥哥吸奶头一样。”  
眼前白光闪过，边伯贤积蓄的精液全部射在张艺兴口中，呛得他抱住边伯贤的膝弯咳嗽起来，尚未吞咽的那部分从嘴角往下流，挂在下巴尖儿上晃荡。  
“真乖——”边伯贤喘着粗气，抚摸着张艺兴柔软的发旋，撑住他的手臂把他拉起来。  
张艺兴真的全身脱力，靠在边伯贤身上让他帮自己清理干净套上衣物。耳边忽然传来咯咯的笑声，张艺兴一愣，转头看着一边的小床。星星不知道什么时候醒了，歪着小脑袋看着紧贴在一起的两人，开心地挥着小手。  
“……边伯贤。”  
“哎咋了宝贝儿？”  
张艺兴的声音很轻，被激烈的情事弄哑了。  
“要是因为这件事带坏我女儿，我跟你没完。”  
边伯贤刚套上衣服，正往上提裤子，闻言抬头，笑得很无赖。  
“你早就和我没完了宝贝儿……我可还要搞你……跟你搞一辈子呢。”  
“……放屁。”张艺兴红着脸想踹他，腿酸得抬也抬不起来，咬着牙啐了他一口，“你抱着星星。”  
“好好好。袋子我也提着。”边伯贤得了甜头，忙不迭点头答应，“要我抱着你都行。”  
“就你嘴贫，就你会说话。”想起先前自己是怎样被他像抱小孩儿似的抱在怀里操弄，张艺兴脸颊上红晕更甚，“快点回家了。”  
“诶好。”  
傻爸爸傻乎乎地笑着，抱着怀里睁着好奇的大眼睛咬手指的女儿，看着爱人扶着腰拿起旁边的袋子，感觉生活就像草莓牛奶那样甜蜜。  
如果排除他睡了快一个月的书房的话。  
“知道自己错哪儿吗？”张艺兴窝在床上，看着乖巧跪在床边的边伯贤，默默地夹紧了双腿。  
边伯贤乖乖点头，忽然嗅到空气里蔓延的甜牛奶味，抬头诧异地看张艺兴。  
后者一笑，掀开被子冲他说：“伯贤，我发情期到了。”


End file.
